


Christmas Shopping

by Snap_pdf



Series: The Avengers Family [7]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Ghost Recovering, Ghost feels, Good Peter, Gruncle Bucky, Happy, Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Wanda is the only adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_pdf/pseuds/Snap_pdf
Summary: Wanda, Bucky, Peter, and Ghost decide it's a good idea to take a private jet to the south for Christmas shopping.





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temporal_aquamarine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporal_aquamarine/gifts).



> @mr_torumaline: can you write a Christmas shopping fic with Bucky and Peter and Wanda (or Ghost) and then have ANYONE AT SOME POINT SAY (and I quote) "CHRISTMAS SHOPPING AT POLLO TROPICAL"?!  
> Yes, I can.   
> Any suggestions? Type them down in the comments and I might write them! Happy Holidays!  
> //Sorry for any spelling mistakes, the only spellcheck I have is google docs and my eyes :)//

Bucky, being the good old man he is, took one good look of Ghost and felt empathy for her. Just like her, he’s been used and brainwashed to think what he’s doing is right. Just like her, he’s been affected and seen some shit he wished he didn’t see. Just like her, he was tortured and forced to do things he didn’t want to do. He was just like her, and it took Bucky years of effort to change himself. To look at the world with an optimistic point of view, to  _ remember _ who he was and who he is. 

One of the things that helped him was actually a someone, that someone was Steve Rogers. Steve who insisted on doing this and that and insisted of fighting for everyone and insisted on Bucky to keep trying. To keep going at it and to try to remember. 

Ghost has Bill, and while he helps he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand the pain both Bucky and Ghost have been through, he doesn’t understand because he’s older, and while he does give good advice there’s some things he can’t do. 

 

Bucky entered the common room and saw Ghost drawing on a paper while Wanda braided her hair. 

“Hey there Buck,” Wanda said, Ghost looked up and gave her best smile. It reminded of Bucky when he was in Wakanda, a smile that meant their trying. Trying to smile, trying to be happy, trying to live.

“Hey Wanda, Ghost. What are you guys doing?” Bucky asked trying to form a way to get Ghost to be more comfortable around them. 

“Ghost is drawing, I’m braiding her hair. She has awesome hair,” Wanda said tying the bottom part and finishing the braid. “Why? I can see a idea strike in your head.”

Bucky chuckled, Wanda didn’t have to read his mind to know when he had good idea.

“I wanted to go Christmas shopping, you guys wanna come?” It didn’t really matter if they said yes or no, Bucky was going to make them come one way or another. 

“Mmm,” Wanda stood up from the floor and stretched. “Sure, I got to buy some Christmas presents. Ghost, you coming?”

Ghost stayed quiet, she shrugged. 

“You should,” Bucky said. “It’ll help you get to know us and how we’re like. C’mon it’ll be fun.” 

Ghost smiled, “okay.”

“Awesome!” Bucky’s smile widened. 

“What's Awesome?” A sudden voice I interrupted the trio. Tony and his kid, Bucky’s  _ grandkid _ , walked into the common room. 

“Hey gruncle buck. Hi Ms.Wanda, Hi Ms.Ghost,” Peter greeted

“You know you can call us just by our names right Pete?” Wanda smiled.

“Yeah I know,” Peter sat next to his gruncle. 

“We’re all headin’ to the mall later today to do Christmas shopping,” Bucky answered Tony’s question he asked years ago. “You guys want to come?”

Tony breathed in through his closed teeth, “sorry. I can’t. Business stuff and boring adult things, what about you underoos? You wanna a go? I won’t be here much so it’s fine if you go.” 

Peter’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, “yeah! Of course I’ll go! Since Mr. Stark doesn’t mind! Where we going? Which mall?”

“Oh we were thinking of borrowing one of Stark’s private jets,” Bucky said nonchalantly. “ we were going through the best malls down south. You still want to come?” 

Peter gasped, “Yes! Why wouldn’t I?!”

“Ok. But you have to ask his aunt and be careful with the plane. It’s not a toy Barnes,” Tony warned them.

 

After Bucky asked, well more like pleaded, to Peter’s aunt about going down south, they finally all got permission and took one of Stark’s private jets down to the southern states. Bucky explained that the mall wasn’t even all the great, it just never has people in it. At around 5pm they arrived and everyone was surprised at how many people there were!

Hundreds of people were apparently also last minute Christmas Shopping. Bucky and Peter spent most of the time complaining about how expensive clothes are while Wanda laughed the whole time and Ghost bought actual clothes. Then they went to another clothing’s department where they all bought actual clothes, Bucky forced Ghost to get more than 5 shirts that were all gray, and finally they went to a decorations store.

“Why is this candle $15?! Which crazy person thinks, I’ll give this to my husband or wife of 20 years! They’ll absolutely love it!” Peter said one time.

“Bucky would totally do that to Steve,” Wanda joked and that was the first time they all heard Ghost’s laugh. Bucky ignored them of course. 

Another good time was when Wanda spent almost an hour and a half complaining about women’s pockets and Peter laughed because his Aunt May has done the same thing.

Bucky once got recognized as ‘Captain America’s Hot Boyfriend’ which only made Ghost more confused because she thought they  _ weren’t  _ dating but she didn’t mind because Bucky didn’t mind. 

Finally after an hour or two of shopping, Peter suggested getting food.

“Pollo Tropical!” Bucky announced in a terrible half American half Spanish accent. “It’s like a Chipotle but without the food poisoning!” Wanda chuckled leading the way while Peter tried to teach Bucky how to correctly say Pollo Tropical. 

“It’s pronounce po _ yo _ tropical. Not polo tropical. It’s not a polo shirt place Uncle Bucky.” 

“Petie, I can barely say English words. You’re hurting my brain,” Bucky said.

“Enough of you two! We’re here!” Wanda said opening the front doors. 

Pollo Tropical was full to the brim with people of all ages. Ghost hid behind Wanda and they all went to order food. Wanda, being the only actual mature adult in the group, ordered for them all and payed with Stark’s credit card. Thanks to Clint they got an Avengers discount, long story, and got almost all the food payed. Bucky of course gave tip and it was the amount that they didn’t pay because of the discount.

“There’s a lot of people Christmas shopping in here,” Wanda said once they sat down to eat. 

Ghost raised a brow. “Christmas shopping at Pollo tropical? Why would they do that?” It took everyone a second to register what Ghost just said, but when they did the started laughing. Everyone was already looking at them for being lower-level Avengers but now they were looking at them for laughing so hard you could hear it all the way in New York.

“Why would anyone want to get their loved one a bowl of food that’s probably gonna be cold by the time Christmas comes around? Maybe people will like it, should I get Bill one?”

“Ohmygod,” Peter said in between breaths while cracking up. “Wanda means they’re Christmas shopping  _ outside _ the store. Not in the store.”

Ghost took some time but when she realized what she said she let out a loud _ohhh_. Her face turned red at what she said, but the smiles on her friends faces made it hard to not laugh a little bit too.   
“CHRISTMAS SHOPPING AT POLLO TROPICAL!” Bucky practically yelled as he covered his mouth to muffle his loud laughter. “God I sure hope so!” 

 

When they arrived at the compound, Bucky ran to Steve retelling the story. Steve loved it and drew out what he thought happen, and it was pretty much on dot.


End file.
